The present invention relates to a crimping device and a method of fastening a crimp contact to a wire, the wire conductor and wire insulation being fastenable to the crimp contact by means of a crimper and anvil, and the crimping force that thereby arises on the anvil being measurable by means of a force sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,505 shows a crimping press by which an electrical contact can be fastened onto the end of a wire. A crimping punch and a crimping anvil together fasten the crimp contact to the wire end, the force arising in the crimping anvil being measurable by means of a force sensor.
A disadvantage of such devices is that the entire crimping force (conductor crimping force and insulation crimping force) is measured. It also is disadvantageous that the sensor is built into a wear part.